leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Headbutt (move)
Headbutt (Japanese: ずつき Headbutt) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation I. It was TM02 in Generation II and is TM01 in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!. Effect In battle Headbutt does damage and has a 30% chance of causing the target to . Outside of battle Generation II Headbutt became a move which can be used outside of battle, allowing the player to shake small trees, sometimes causing a wild Pokémon to drop out. Depending on the time of day, the Pokémon which falls out may be . Some Pokémon can only be caught by this method (e.g., , ). Generation III Headbutt is no longer a field move. Generation IV In , Headbutt is not a field move. In , Headbutt can again be used on trees in the field. However, now it can be used on all trees, but only some will yield Pokémon; trees that can yield Pokémon will always yield Pokémon when headbutted. Also, Pokémon will not be asleep when they are encountered this way, regardless of the time of day. Furthermore, categories of trees have been abandoned, in favor of unique wild Pokémon for each location. There are also now special trees, which in each area yield a Pokémon not normally encountered by using Headbutt in that area. After the National Pokédex is acquired, non-regional Pokémon from Hoenn or Sinnoh can also be found using this method. Generation V onward Headbutt is no longer a field move. Description |A Normal-type attack. Has a one-in-three chance of making the target flinch if it connects.}} |A Normal-type attack. Has a one-in-three chance of making the target flinch if it hits.}} |An attack that may make foe flinch.}} |A ramming attack that may cause flinching.}} |The user sticks its head out and rams. It may make the foe flinch.}} |The user sticks its head out and rams straight forward. It may make the foe flinch.}} |The user attacks with its head. It may make the foe flinch. To find Pokémon, hit trees.}} |The user sticks out its head and attacks by charging straight into the target. It may also make the target flinch.}} |The user sticks out its head and attacks by charging straight into the target. This may also make the target flinch.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up }} }} }} 29 |25|23|23|23 }} 29 |25|23|23|23 }} 17 |15, 32|13, 29|13, 29|13, 29 13 27 }} 17 |15, 38|13, 29|13, 29|13, 29 13 27 }} |13|13|11|11|11|11 14 }} |1, 13|1, 13|1, 11|1, 11|1, 11|1, 11 14 }} 17 ||||26 |STAB='}} 29 |25|23|23|23}} 16 |16|16}} 11 |11|STAB='}} 11 |11|STAB='}} 15 |15}} 15 |15}} 8 |8 7 |7}} 1, 8 |1, 8 1, 7 |1, 7}} 1, 8 |1, 8 1, 7 |1, 7}} 15 |15|15|STAB='}} 28 |28}} 28 |28}} 17 |17}} 17 |17}} 17 |17}} 16 |16|16}} }} }} By |STAB='}} By TM }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} |STAB='}} |STAB='}} |STAB='}} |STAB='}} |STAB='|form=Alola Form}} |STAB='}} |STAB='|form=Alola Form}} |STAB='}} |STAB='}} }} }} }} }} |form=Alola Form}} }} |form=Alola Form}} }} |form=Alola Form}} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} |form=Alola Form}} }} |form=Alola Form}} |STAB='}} |STAB='}} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} |form=Alola Form}} }} |form=Alola Form}} |STAB='}} |form=Alola Form}} |STAB='}} |form=Alola Form}} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} |form=Alola Form}} }} |form=Alola Form}} }} |form=Alola Form}} }} }} }} }} }} }} |STAB='}} |STAB='}} |STAB='}} }} }} }} |form=Alola Form}} }} |form=Alola Form}} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} |form=Alola Form}} }} }} |form=Alola Form}} }} }} |STAB='}} }} }} }} }} |STAB='}} }} |STAB='}} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} |STAB='}} }} }} |STAB='}} }} }} }} |STAB='}} }} }} }} }} }} |STAB='}} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} By Move Tutor By Generation V In other games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series Headbutt has a 25% chance to make its target cringe. Pokémon Conquest |stars=3 |pow=39 |acc=100% |eff=Has a 30% chance of making the target flinch. |users= }} Description |Inflicts damage on the target. It may also cause the target to cringe, making it incapable of action.}} |Inflicts damage on the target. It may also afflict the targeted enemy with a Cringe status condition, which makes its actions fail.}} | }} |The user sticks out its head and attacks by charging straight into the target. It may also make the target flinch.}} |It damages an enemy. It could also cause the Cringe status condition, which makes the enemy unable to attack or use moves.}} |It damages an enemy. It could also make the enemy flinch.}} |} |} In the anime |Regional variant|Alolan}} Marowak|image4=Dawn Piplup Headbutt.png|image4p=Piplup}} }} in the English dub}} |Anime move errors|cannot legally know}} Headbutt in |Generation III}}}} * In In the Pink, tries to teach Togepi Headbutt in a flashback. * In the original Japanese version of Poetry Commotion, Mr. Moore commanded his to use Headbutt, a move which Typhlosion was unable to learn in Generation III. In the dub, Mr. Moore commanded his Typhlosion to use instead. In the manga In other generations In battle Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Outside of battle In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=頭錘 鐵頭功 頭鎚 |zh_cmn=頭錘 / 头锤 鐵頭功 |cs=Hlavový útok |da=Hovedstød Stang |nl=Kopstoot |fi=Pääpusku (OS) Pukkaus (AG) |fr=Coup d'Boule |de=Kopfnuss |el=Κεφαλιά Kefaliá |hi=सिर मारो Sir Maaro |is=Stanga |id=Sundulan Kepala Menanduk |it=Bottintesta |ko=박치기 |no=Springskalle Hovedskallning Hodestøt |pl=Taran Cios Zen Uderzenie Głową Cios Głową Atak Głową Atak Rogami |pt_eu=Cabeçada |pt_br= Cabeçada |ro=Capul de Berbec |sr=Udarac glavom |es_eu=Golpe Cabeza |es_la=Ataque de Cabeza (EP139) Cabezazo |sv=Nickattack Huvudsmäll Stångning |tr=Kafa Atma |vi=Húc Đầu }} Category:Moves that can cause flinching Category:Moves usable outside of battle Category:Moves that can jam Category:Moves in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! de:Kopfnuss es:Golpe cabeza fr:Coup d'Boule it:Bottintesta ja:ずつき zh:头锤（招式）